Fairy love
by xxxLucyxxxDragneelxxx
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy find them selves thinking about each other, what will happen? Who will make a move? Will their love blossom? Will they be to shy to express their feelings? Or will someone get in the way? A nalu story
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Love**

 **~Narrator's P.O.V~**  
It was a normal morning when Lucy Heartfilia woke up, well that's what she thought... A certain pink haired dragon slayer was in a deep sleep under her covers. When the blonde noticed, she was getting ready to Lucy kick him out of the window, but then realised how peaceful the boy looked, he wasn't usually like this. She slipped inside the bed next to him, the celestial mage loved how warm the boy was, so she snuggled against his toned chest. ' _To be honest,'_ the girl tought, _' I love having Natsu around, he makes me feel safe. Even though he wrecks everything where ever we go but still it's fun to be around a really hot guy... WAIT! I didn't mean to say that, is not like i have a crush on him. Even if I did, does he know what love is? I'll ask him. But if i do, wouldn't it be obvious that I like him? And a bit weird? But I don't like him! Urgh! Stupid head, why do I have to keep on thinking about him?! He probably likes Lisanna but then again, what do I care?'_ She was in such deep thought that she ended up falling asleep again.

While she was drifting off the blonde didn't notice the pair of dark onyx eyes that were looking straight at her. Natsu couldn't help but to wrap her around his arms and dig his face in her hair, he loved the scent of vanilla and strawberries filling his nostrils. _'Luce will probably kill me if she finds out that I'm so close to her, well it's so worth it. What am I saying? I don't like her, do I? Lets see, she can be weird at times but she's beautiful, she's smart, she smell really nice and she will never let her friends down, I wish she saw me differently... not just a friend something more, she's the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. She's so perfect, the thing is I love her, I've never felt this kind of love for another girl. But I don't think I'll ever get myself to express my feelings for her, she'll say that I'm going nuts. She's better off with someone else... Ugh! Just the thought of her with another boy breaks my heart into millions of pieces. Well I should enjoy this moment while I have the chance.'_ And within seconds the hot headed boy was fast asleep.

 **~Lucy's P.O.V~**  
The light shining through the curtains woke me up. Even though my eyes were closed I knew that there was someone else in my bed I could feel the warmth radiating from them, his legs tangled with mine, his head right above mine, while one hand was locked with mine the other was around my waist. It snapped in my head, it was Natsu. I felt my cheeks grow red, I tried freeing myself but when I moved all Natsu did was pull me closer to him.  
"Let me hold you a little longer, Luce"  
When the words reached my ears, my heart started to race, it was so loud that I wonder if he could hear it. Was he conscious of what he's saying?! I found myself staring into his eyes that were slowly opening, a tint of pink covered his cheeks while my whole face turned red. He gave me one his toothy grins and said  
"Good morning Luce" he whispered. My face went a few shades darker while I gave him a shy smile. I jerked myself free realizing that we were just a few inches away from each other and stood up in front of the bed. Natsu sat down looking up at me with a cute grin on his face. I sat on the chair right next to me and said  
"D-do you and Happy w-want to go on a job later?" Making something up so the situation wasn't really awkward.  
"Sure thing, but Happy is off on a 1 week job with Carla and Wendy. So it's just you and me!"  
"O-ok, lets head to the guild and have breakfast there"  
With that Natsu gave me a nod and set off to the guild.

We got there after a few minutes of walking. I slammed the guild doors open to find the usual crazy members chatting and drinking... This early in the morning?!  
I sat down next to Natsu on a stool. Mira made her way to us with a smile in her face.  
"What do you want to have?"  
"The usual!" Me and Natsu said in unison.  
"The usual it is"

 **~Narrator's P.O.V~**  
When Natsu was done he was going to make his way to the request board but a chair flung across the guild to meet his face. Flames started to cover his body,  
"WHO THREW THAT DAMN CHAIR!" His angry voice echoing through the guild. In the corner was Gray rolling on the floor from laughter.  
"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, ICE PRINCESS!"  
"YOU STARTING, FLAME FOR BRAINS!"  
and with that said, Natsu punched him in the face knocked him out cold.  
"Luce! Let's get a job quickly so we don't have to waste our time with the perverted popsicle."  
They were in front of the request board looking for the perfect job.  
 **~Natsu's P.O.V~**  
 _'Lets see, maybe we can take an easy job that has a big reward. Then me and Lucy can have some time to spend alone,'_  
It was then when he saw the request a simple job, to get rid off some bandits, it paid 360,000 jewels. I grabbed it from the board to show it to Lucy when I got a nod of approval we made our way to Mira.

"We will be taking this one"  
"Ok, have fun" said Mira giving us a wink.  
"We will!" I said  
"Why don't we get the train tomorrow morning at 10? It's a 3 hour journey by train and then we'll have to walk to town which will be about an hour"  
"Ugh! Train?!Ok but we'll camp overnight"  
 **The next day at the train station** **  
~Narrator's P.O.V~**  
"Come on Natsu let's get on the train"  
"Why can't we just walk there, I hate transports"  
"Don't be such a cry baby, it will take days to get there on foot"  
"Ugh!"  
"Hurry up!"  
The pair got on the train sat next to each other, Natsu was really sick (nothing unusual). The blonde felt sorry for him so she lent him on her lap and started stroking his pink spiky hair to comfort him.

 **~Natsu's P.O.V~**  
 _'I'm never riding a train again!'_ I thought.  
At that moment Lucy took me and lent me on her lap, her hands ran through my hair, it felt really nice. _'I can really get used to this though!'_ I drifted off to sleep.  
 **~Lucy's P.O.V~**  
I watched the fire mage as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
 _'He really is cute. I can't deny it, I Like him... a lot but I bet he won't return the feelings. He probably just sees me as his nakama. I should just relax and have a good time.'  
_ __ **Narrator's P.O.V~** _  
_When they got there, Lucy didn't want to wake the dragon slayer he looked so peaceful, but she did anyway.  
"Natsu~" sang the girl while nudging him at the same time. Two dark eyes opened meeting a pair of chocolate ones.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here!"  
"THANK MAVIS!" He said bolting out of the train while shouting  
"Come on Luce, we're gonna be late if we don't make a move on!"  
Lucy stood up to make her way to him but tripped over her own two feet, taking Natsu with her to the floor.  
 **~Lucy's P.O.V~**  
I sat up to find that I was on top of him, our faces flushed red when we realised our position. I quickly got off of him and offered a hand saying"S-sorry Natsu I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok! Accidents happen," he watched me as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Luce, you look tired let me carry you" he pulled me up to take me bridal style. I felt my cheeks go red by the second.

"Y-you don't have to carry me... Put me down"

"Shut up Luce you're tired, now go to sleep" I pouted as I made my self comfy. It was true I was really tired... I closed my eyes hoping that I'll fall asleep but I couldn't, it was because I was being held by the man I loved. But what happened next was unexpected, he gave me a kiss on my forehead. The touch of his lips felt warm and nice, it left me wondering what a kiss in the lips from him would be like. Definitely amazing, with that last thought in my mind I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

"Wake up sleepy head!" said the fire mage.

The blonde yawn and slowly opened her eyes to meet the pink haired teen. He let her down and the girl started stretching,

"Thanks Natsu." She said and kissed him in the cheek blushing.

Natsu's face turned red and gave her a smile,

"I-it's ok... anyway we are here!"

She looked up to find a mansion, "Is this the mayor's house?"

"Yeah, he's the one that put the request up" he said, "Come on let's go!"

He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the front of the mansion, he knocked on the door still holding the celestial mage's hand. The girl was flustered by his actions. Seconds later the door to the house opened, a man with grey hair, moustache greeted us. He was wearing a white suit, he must of been about 40ish,

"Well hello, you must be wizards from the guild Fairy Tail!" They both nodded, "I'm the mayor of this town... You must be another couple! Last time we got mages from Fairy Tail they were a couple as well! I believe the names are Alzack and Bisca."

The duo were red in the face by the his words then realised their hands were still locked. They quickly let go and looked away from each other, they mumbled

"...We aren't a couple..."

"You will be soon, I know love when I see it!" Said the mayor.

Their faces went a few shades darker.

 _'Lucy sure looks cute when she's blushing... wait! She's blushing! That might mean that I have chance!'_

 _'Is he blushing?!'_ Thought Lucy, _'maybe he feels the way I do about him... Leave those thoughts for later Lucy, we're here for business!'_

"...T-that aside, can we know more about the job?"

"Well, first take a seat inside," the house was very fancy and clean, Natsu and Lucy sat on the couch right in front the mayor. "There is a group of bandits breaking into peoples houses and stealing their riches, it's been going on for about two weeks. It's a group of 60 people all men but you'll only have to catch the leader,"

"This should be easy! Is there anything else we need to know? We want to finish this as fast as possible!" Said Natsu.

"Nope, that is everything we know, good luck!"

"Thank you!" They said in unison. When they got to the town, luck was on their side.

"Oi! Stop right there!" said a woman pointing to three hooded men, printed on the sweater it said, 'The silver rhythm gang'," Someone, help please they are stealing my things!"

They nodded to each other, "Lets go!" shouted the mages, running after the trio.

They caught up with them real quick but now the whole gang appeared. The leader approached them, his face was covered by a mask "My name is Gale, the leader of the silver rhythm gang and you're the ones that our supposed to stop us?! Tsk, you two look weak, but you're smoking hot, girl" he said pointing at Lucy with an evil smirk on his face, she just glared at him while Natsu was real ticked off. Those last words were the ones that pissed him off, he didn't care if he called them weak, but saying those perverted words to _his_ Lucy?! He was about to punch him when Gale said, "Take the girl I want to make her my slave"

"Not in my watch!" He said.

Natsu lit his fist on fire and Lucy took her whip out. In one slash Lucy took at least 10 guys down and with a single fire dragon's roar Natsu took another 20 guys.

"The girl can fight?" Said Gale surprised, "I'll be having fun with her..." he licked his lips and then he threw a small purple ball at her. A sphere appeared trapping Lucy inside it.

"LET HER GO!" Roared Natsu.

"No way that's gonna happen, you'll have to beat me and my gang!" Gale started laughing "While you're fighting them, like I said before, I'm gonna be having a little fun with her" He clicked his fingers and Lucy's top disappeared

"KYAAA!" She shouted from inside covering herself, Natsu blushed a little but then he noticed all of men drooling over her,

"Get your perverted eyes of her!" He yelled "What kind of weird magic is that any way, making people's clothes disappear?! Sounds like something Gray would have."

"My magic makes anything thing you can touch, with exception of living creatures, disappear"

"Hurry up and beat that guy already!" Whined Lucy. "I can't stay like this, it's really cold!"

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

With that Natsu knocked out the leader of the silver rhythm gang.

"That was easier than expected," he said while the sphere around Lucy disappeared.

Natsu watched the girl as she started to shiver, he took his vest off and placed it over her shoulders,

"P-put this on," said the fire mage blushing,

"Thanks" she said giving him a grin.

The blonde was still shivering, she stood up and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist,

"I'll keep you warm" said Natsu with a goofy smile, her face flushed red.

They started walking, Natsu held Lucy close in one arm and had a rope in his other hand which dragged Gale by the feet while he was unconscious.

It was afternoon by the time they got their reward, the duo were looking for a nice place to camp.

"I swear that this is the first time we complete a job without you destroying the whole town!"

"It's not always me!" Said Natsu.

"Sure it isn't," Lucy said giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing," still giggling

"If it's nothing, I'll make a reason for you to be laughing" he said with a smirk.

"What do you me - WHAHAHA, STOP HAHA IT HAHA NATSU HAHA" she had been tackled to the floor by him, he was pinning her down one leg on each side so she couldn't move.

"NATSU PHAHAHA PLEASE STOP HAHAHA IT" Lucy put together all the remaining strength and pushed Natsu so now she was on top of him,

"Sweet revenge..." She said and started tickling him,

"Hahahahaha!" But it didn't last long Natsu had already pushed her back, they were both panting.

"You know Luce?" He asked putting his face closer to hers looking straight at her, "You smell really nice, it seems to always calm me down" her face started to redden,

"W-wha?"

"Anyways," he said lying down next to her, "We need to get the tent up"

"Y-yeah"

 _ **Author's note**_

 **Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so bare with me! Sorry for the short chapter... I'll update soon! ※ ※ ※ ※**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'll get the wood for the fire, you go and put the tent up," order the fire mage.

"Aye sir!" Said the blonde

When Natsu came back he watched Lucy as she struggled with the tent, he chuckled. He went behind her and took her arms in his which made her jump a little, she turned her head slightly. As she did this, their noses met, Lucy could feel his hot breathe.

"What are you doing?" she said smiling slightly with their noses still touching,

"I'm just gonna teach you how to put a tent up," he said giving her the smile she loved "I thought it would be easy for a person as smart as you".

"Hmph" as she pouted.

"It's finally done!" The boy said.

Lucy realised that he was still behind her holding her hands while his head rested on her shoulder.

"W-well,I'm gonna take my stuff inside" she said smiling. She grabbed her bag, but didn't notice that she left the book that Levy gave her behind but Natsu did.

"I wonder what it's about?"

As Lucy started to unpack, she noticed that something was missing. "Where's my book?" Natsu heard her but he kept reading it. _'Maybe I dropped it outside'_ The celestial mage looked around until her eyes dropped on the pink haired dragon slayer.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU WITH MY BOOK?!" Natsu looked up from the book smirking,

"What? Do you mean this one?" He said holding it up so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!"

"Aww but it's getting interesting, ~He pinned me to the wall where I couldn't move~" he began reading "~As he started kissing me softly around my neck, making his way up to my mouth. He then kissed me passionately and -"

"STOP IT AND GIVE IT BACK"

"Is this the kinda things you read? And why is my name on the back with pink and red love hearts around it?" He shoved it in her red face.

"W-what?!" The girl didn't remember doing that?! It wasn't even her handwriting! _'Wait,'_ she thought, _'It must of been Levy... UGH I HATE YOU LEVY!'_

"Do you want me to this things to you?" He said smirking evilly

"Nooo, it wasn't me who wrote it I swear!" She started whining. She finally snatched it from his hands and stormed off to the tent. _'Oh man that was embarrassing, when we get back I'll make sure to give Levy a piece of my mind!'_

The hot headed boy was also thinking... _'She's so adorable! I wonder if she's a good kisser, where did that come from?'_

When Lucy came out, she dropped herself down on the green grass watching the stars. Natsu did the same,

"They sure are beautiful" he said _'Just like you!'_ he added in his mind.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu?"

"Can you teach me about the stars?"

"You mean as in the constellations?"

"Yeah"

"Of course! Lets see..." she took his left hand in her right hand and started to point at the stars.

"And that's all I know," said Lucy. They kept their hands locked together while watching the stars twinkle under the moonlight.

"H-hey Luce?"

"Yes..."

"E-each time I look up to the stars," he began and held her hand a little tighter "It makes me think about you... You're gorgeous and amazing like a star." Lucy's heartbeat became faster for each word he said.

"Y-you really t-think so?" He nodded,

"Not only that... You are smart, funny, friendly and sometimes a bit weird but the thing is I can't hide my feelings any longer." Lucy's face scarlet red _'Could this really be? Is he trying to say that he likes me?'_ She thought.

"Luce, we've made so many memories with each other, I-I want to make more and I'm sure that they'll be good ones because whenever you're around it makes me feel happy..." Natsu paused and looked at Lucy, he then put his legs on each side of her so she was underneath him,

"N-Natsu?"

"I love your smile, I love your chocolate eyes, I love the your scent" Natsu's face came closer to hers and when they were just inches away he began speaking again,

"But most importantly, I love you Luce." Lucy's insides melted as Natsu's face started to close in again, she did the same.

"I lov-" her words were replaced by a small moan when their lips met. Natsu's lips were so warm that made Lucy want more, she cupped her hands on to his cheeks as they kissed with passion. As they broke the kiss and sat up he said,

"You don't know how much I've been waiting for this moment. To hold you, to kiss you and to be with you." Lucy was now sat on his lap each leg snaking around his body. While one of Natsu's hands wrapped tight around her waist to bring her as close as possible the other was playing with the blonde's hair. He started to gently nibble her bottom lip to receive another moan. That's when he started to explore around her mouth with his tongue. This made Lucy so happy as she smiled and broke the kiss once more

"Promise me something" she began, "promise me that-"

"Yes, I promise that I'll always be by your side, I won't let anybody hurt you and I promise that you'll be one and only love." He grinned

"Thank you, Natsu." The girl was tired so she let her head rest over his chest, "I love you" as she closed her eyes she felt Natsu kissing her head and whispering,

"I love you too"

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally done _**

 **I don't know if you guys are liking the story so please review saying if you want me to keep on going.**

 **Also tell me any tips that could help me improve it.**

 **Have a nice day xxxxxx**


End file.
